


Sorry

by Xerxziez



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Punishment, bottom!verloc, top!bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxziez/pseuds/Xerxziez
Summary: Dr Verloc wants to try something new, or at least something old that he's willing to try again. The casual and difficult to define relationship he shares with his white suited guard Bobby proves useful to satiate his desires.Just a short simple story i wanted to write, feedback is very welcome~





	Sorry

"You called for me sir?"

  
"Yes, yes, come in- and close that door behind you!" Tired and unwelcoming as always, Verloc gestured to the door behind the white suited bobby, who closed it per his command.

  
The doctor paced about the room, moving documents as he spoke, finding any reason not to make direct eye contact with the bobby as he made his request... a request he was unable to articulate without a great deal of dodging and hesitation.

  
"I uh.. well you know why i called you... same as before. So... if you could just?.."

  
Of course his Bobby knew exactly what he was trying to request, but he enjoyed seeing the doctor flit around the subject, trying to avoid any specific phrasing to save himself from the shame of it all.

  
"I'm afraid i don't know what you mean sir" The bobby could barely hide the smirk in his voice.

  
"Don't say that, you know exactly what i mean" He snapped

  
"You're going to have to state what you want more specifically sir."

  
" _You're insufferable_." Verloc hissed his words before sighing impatiently. "... I...." he began hesitantly "...need to be... punished." his voice was littered with a frustrated attitude, but his face was one of shame. His Bobby relished this sight.

  
"I see sir."

  
"Right, could you just bloody-well get on with it then? i don't have all day." Verloc snapped once again "--Oh but, not electricity today, i want you to, uh, use... that... instead." He gestured vaguely to a wooden tool laid out on his desk. Once again avoiding any specifics.

  
"The cane sir?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You want to be caned sir?"

  
"-Yes okay enough questions, what do i even pay you for."

  
"and the safe-word?"

  
Verloc was at his wits end with impatience "Same one as always- 'Sorry'!" it was almost as though you could hear him rolling his eyes as he spoke

 

"Alright then sir. Lower your trousers."

  
"R-right." Anton was taken off guard by the sudden command, he had been kept waiting for this moment by the ridiculous questioning but now that it had started so suddenly he had to question himself that he was ready. But of course he was. This is just how his Bobby did things.

  
Anton leaned over the desk before him, his Bobby was no longer in his line of sight, but he could hear him walk to desk where he had laid that cane. He stood there for some time before moving, what was he doing, examining it?

  
Verloc had little patience left, but as he waited, he noted the familiarity of his situation. He felt like he was back at that school, in his headmasters office waiting for punishment. The only difference was that back then, he didn't enjoy it. And frankly he wasn't sure he would enjoy it now. It was a morbid curiosity that drew him to want to experiment with caning, unlike others he knows, he doesn't want punishment as a form of penitence, he hasn't got anything he wants to repent. Thought perhaps if he were of better character he would. He just wants the familiarity. The sensation. He knows he's done wrong, lord knows he's done so much wrong, but is he sorry? Not a shred.

  
Before his mind could wander any longer, he was brought back to reality as he felt his Bobby was standing behind him, he could feel his presence looming over him.

 

"I want you to count each hit. Okay?" The bobby had dropped his formal tone, instead adopting a more severe one. Verloc almost scoffed, how ridiculous. But fine, he'd entertain the idea, it might be enjoyable.

  
"Alright" He resigned casually, but his calm demeanor soon vanished as he was struck without warning, letting out a gasp as he felt the mark gradually settle into his skin.

 

"Try that again." The Bobby spoke harshly, Anton soon knew what he mean't

 

"--I mean, alright sir" His tone must've been wrong again, as another searing strike was administered, stronger than the last.

 

"i **t's yes sir, you say yes sir!** " The bobby reprimanded before striking him once more "Now try that one more time!"

 

"Yes sir!" Anton finally cried out, and this time, he was not immediately met with punishment.

 

"Good." The Bobbies warm tone made Antons tense body melt. "Now let's get started."

  
_Oh god we hadn't even started_ , Anton thought to himself. But he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself. Had he stripped bare for the caning, it might've been too much, but the thin material of his boxer briefs was enough to spare him of what he can only imagine to be much worse pain.

  
"Start counting." His Bobby warned "We'll go up to 10."

  
The first strike came down hard and fast, Anton inhaled sharply "One"

  
The second was no different, consistent and well timed, like a machine "Two!" He had to stifle his gasp, the pain was already building.

  
A third time, "Three!"

  
The fourth strike was stronger, and faster, was he testing him? "F-Four!"

  
The fifth was just too much, he was only half way through, the only solace he had was in knowing he could stop it all with his safe word, "FIVE!-- **Fuck**!"

  
" **Don't curse!** " The bobby scolded as he delivered an additional strike, Antons resilience wore thin and his frustration began to surface

  
"Fuck you" He bitterly hissed, but he had not expected the strong physical response from his Bobby, who grabbed him by the waist to hold him still before pulling down his underwear-- his last defense, and striking him bare.

  
"ah-! bastard!" He cried out, the sheer pain on top of pain, the layered bruises and marks, it was unbearable.

  
"The last five will be done bare for that." The bobby berated coldly

  
" **You cunt** \--ah!" Anton didn't know what he expected, he was struck again, there was almost too much pain to process all in one area

  
"You better start counting, or this won't end soon."

  
After another searing strike, Anton resigned to this fact, and resumed his counting "S-..Six.."

  
He was so close to it being over, the next strike burned so deeply, his voice was shaking as he brought himself to count again "-Seve--... Seven.."

  
No. Eight is where it ends, he can't keep going, he couldn't see it himself, but he was sure that latest strike had left the biggest bruise yet. He knew it was time to throw in the towel. "Okay, okay! sorry! i'm sorry!"

  
There's was a brief pause, it was over now. He had said his safe-word. Part of him was disappointed he didn't last longer.

  
" **I suppose you would be sorry.** " His bobby spoke, his voice was still severe and cold, Anton tensed again, what was he doing-

  
"ah-!" Another strike unexpectedly marked him once more

  
"Keep counting." His bobby demanded.

  
"You bastard i said sorry!-- ah!" struck again, his Bobby was serious.

  
" **Sometimes... Sorry's not enough.** "

  
Anton felt something new, something he hadn't felt in a long time and had since forgotten. He had no control. None. He was at the mercy of a stronger man, and he was being _punished_ , truly and sincerely, punished. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing to say to make it stop, nothing to reduce the pain until it was over, nothing to do but take his punishment. _And he loved it_.

  
"There are three left to count. Get to it." His bobby raised the cane once more and brought it down relentlessly

  
"Ei-ght--!" The pain was so much, instinctively Anton pleaded, sobbing his safe-word "sorry, please i'm sorry"

  
Without hesitation, his Bobby struck him again. The sound that comes from a cane hitting bare flesh is so deliciously cruel. Anton was shaking "Ah-! Nine-" He cried "please, sorry, i'm so sorry"

  
The final strike was given, no weaker then the last "Ten!-- ten! sorry, -sorry--please..."

  
His Bobby ceased the punishment, and lowered the cane. He gradually loosened his grasp on Antons small waist, who remained leaning over the desk, shaking. His legs barely able to support him. His breathing was uneven, and heavy.

  
The Bobby placed the cane down on the table he collected it from, after discarding it he looked back at Verloc, who was slowly standing to his feet. The Bobby left the room and went to the usual set of draws to search for ointment for the bruising. Part of him wanted to help Verloc recover immediately, but he knew the man, he knew how much he hated being helped.

He scoured the draws to find the cream, it was hidden behind various useless files and documents.

By the time he had come back, Verloc was well on his way to composing himself and he had begun getting dressed, despite the severe bruising. The Bobby presented the ointment to him, which Verloc snatched coldly.

  
"Yes, i can do that on my own thank you." Despite being ruffled and breathless, he was more or less back to his usual self, loathsome and lonesome. He was never much fond of the idea of aftercare, he considered it condescending and beneath him.

  
However there was something different about him now, there was an attempt to hide something. Something in his voice, a kind of vulnerability that had not been there before.

"uh, thanks, i guess. That was... good." That was likely the best praise his Bobby would ever hear from someone like Verloc.

  
"You can leave now." Verloc concluded curtly. But his Bobby could still hear his voice shaking underneath his cold exterior. He wasn't going to leave him in this state. Without a word, his Bobby raised his arms in a welcoming gesture, inviting the man in for a hug. Some emotional relief at the very least after such a severe session.

  
It took Verloc several seconds to process the gesture before becoming insulted.

  
"Oh fuck off, i'm grown man." he scowled.

  
"It'll help sir." His bobby didn't let up the gesture, and waited patiently for the doctors verdict.

  
Verloc considered for a while, before rolling his eyes and sighing "If it will make you happy" he said snidely. He walked into the taller mans arms and made no effort to return the hug. However the Bobby was surprisingly gentle and seemed to be a masterful hugger. He held Anton tightly yet softly, he was tall enough that he could envelope Anton in his arms entirely. Encapsulating him in a warm and affectionate embrace.

  
Affection was not something Anton was used to. It really did take him by surprise. Suddenly the culmination of that entire session overwhelmed him. Before he was able to process his feelings, he found himself burying his face into the Constables uniform, hiding his tears. He did well to stifle the sound, but the occasional uneven breath and emotional hiccup gave him away. The bobby ran his hands through the doctors hair, and whispered comforting words.

  
"Shut up..." Verloc whispered through muted tears, though his Bobby was unsure if he was talking to him, or to himself.

  
After a few minutes, Antons breathing relaxed, the two stood in silence for some time, it was... pleasant.

  
Verloc very suddenly pushed away from the Bobby.

  
"Alright well, I need to get back to work." his voice was hoarse. He walked back to his desk, completely avoiding even so much as looking in the same direction as his bobby. Occasionally as he searched through files and documents, he raised a hand to his face, likely drying the tears he was so ashamed of.

  
"You can go now." He said, quietly. His Bobby understood.

  
"Of course sir."


End file.
